


Jacob Seed NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Kudos: 63





	Jacob Seed NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s not overly lovey-dovey. He inspects you, makes sure that you’re ok. He can be rough sometimes, and sometimes he gets caught up in the moment and doesn’t recognize his own strength. So he checks you over after, looking for any bruises or bites. He cleans you up, never forgetting to playfully run the washcloth over your clit just a little too roughly so he can see you jump. Once you’re clean, he’s back next to you, tugging you into his side, having you rest your head on his chest or shoulder. He wraps one arm around you, thumb grazing over the skin of your back and arm. He doesn’t talk much other than to make sure you’re ok.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On you, it sounds odd considering how intense he can be, but he loves your back. Sure, your breasts and ass are easily close favorites, but there’s just something about your back that does him in. The curves and lines, the softness in some parts and the rigidity in others. He loves being able to lean forward when he’s taking you from behind and kiss long your spine when he’s being gentle, or bite marks into your shoulder when he’s not. He runs his fingers gently down your spine when you grind down on top of him softly and he rakes them down leaving angry red lines when you’re riding him like a wild bull. Your back is just his favorite.

On him, it’s hard to pick. Even though your body is different, to him a body is just a machine. Meat with a purpose that needs to serve practically. But now that he has you, his chest is his favorite because it’s your favorite. He sees how your pupils dilate when you look at it, how you trace your fingertips over it when you lay in bed together or even when he’s just standing in front of you. He loves the strength of it, the muscle and how so much power comes from it and that easily makes it his favorite.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

It’s a toss-up between finishing inside of you or on your tummy. There’s just something about seeing himself painted across your skin, the vulgarity of it plus how proudly you wear it. Finishing inside of you is up there too though. Now that he knows you’re completely his, he wants to make it known and putting a baby in you is for sure one way to do it. Granted, it’s the act that gets him off more than the actual prospect of being a father. It really just depends on the day.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s thought about fucking you in Joseph’s church once or six times. He just loves the idea of it. He’s extremely hesitant to do it because he’d never want to disrespect Joseph, but the thought is definitely one that gets him going. It’s not too much of a secret though because he whispers it into your ear when he’s leaving the sermons with you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got a little. He probably enjoyed his freedom when he finally got away from the Duncan’s and decided to enjoy life both then as a free man and as a soldier. Of course, it likely stopped when he was discharged and found himself homeless and now with all of his responsibility, sex wasn’t something that held importance until you. He likes to explore and find what you like so he can be good for you, and both his stamina and intensity will more than make up for any lack of experience he may have.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Taking you from behind period. Whether its doggy style or prone bone, he loves hovering over you, being in full control, having you submit to him. He loves towering over and calling the shots

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He can be playful and teasing if the moment allows. He’s never overly serious unless it’s a quickie or he’s teaching you a lesson. He likes to tease you, throw in light degradation if you’re into it and heavy degradation if you really love it. He will sometimes chuckle at you, usually when he finds a wet spot on your panties or when he gets you whining and pouting because you’re so needy.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s a mountain man. He will trim up just a little if he knows it’s becoming a red jungle, but it’s always more for your sake really. Enough to not be messy, but still noticeably clear that he’s a man. Ya know, the whole animal thing.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He can be romantic when he puts thought into it. He wasn’t given the privilege to experience relationships and intimacy on the levels that John and Joseph were. It takes a bit more work and thought for him and he’s romantic in how own way. Taking you for hikes, taking you hunting, taking you shooting. Those are ways that he bonds with you. Coming home with a deer slung over his shoulders for you to make stew is a romantic gesture in his eyes. He knows he is likely not the most romantic dude ever, but he does try, and he adjusts depending on what he sees does it for you. If he’s really in for the long haul, he’ll do what he has to do to provide you with the intimacy and romance that works for you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s got no problem rubbing one out on his one. He’s a busy man, has a lot on his plate. Not only is he the main protector when it comes to his brothers and Faith, but he’s also in charge of training those who are to protect the Project and that isn’t a job that he takes lightly. Whether Joseph is right or not, whether the collapse is coming or not, he has a job and he’s going to make sure that he does it well. That being said, he’s a man with needs and he doesn’t want those needs to get in the way of serving his purpose. He jacks off whenever he gets hard and you aren’t there, sometimes even when you are. He reserves sex for when he knows he has the time and availability and it isn’t uncommon for him to tell his men not to interrupt him for a little while then the need does strike.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Praise kink, orgasm denial, overstimulation, degradation, breeding kink, use of literal pet names

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He literally doesn’t care. At home? Cool. In his truck? Fine. On the floor in the woods? Alright. On top of his desk? A-Okay. When he wants you, he’ll have you, no matter where you two are. Now of course if that’s something that you aren’t into then he will go somewhere more suitable for you. If he had to pick a favorite, he’d probably go with the kitchen counter. He likes having you bent over, feet dangling, completely at his mercy.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It doesn’t take much. He’s so into you, always ready for you, he can get hard from your smile. You touching him softly, babying him even if he says he doesn’t like it, seeing you with a gun,

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He wouldn’t share you with anyone. He may be ok with someone catching a glimpse when he’s so hot for you he can’t bother to really hide, but over his dead body is another person going to have their hands on you, touching what’s his.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

It’s 50/50. Sometimes he loves nothing more than having you on your knees for him, hearing you gag while he thrusts into your mouth, thumb reaching out to brush away a tear. But the others, being in your mouth doesn’t even occur to him because all he wants is to bury his face between your thighs and leave beard burns on the sensitive skin while he tastes you.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s usually more rough and fast. Sometimes his pace will be slower, more about working his hips as opposed to pumping straight in and out of you, but the force behind it is often still that rough, deep technique that gets your thighs shaking.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s cool with them. Due to how busy he can be, he likes being able to take you quickly when he doesn’t have much time. Whether it’s you surprising him at the Center for lunch or offering yourself up in the morning before he heads out, he’s more than game to have a quickie. Sometimes, depending on how much of a dick Rook is being that week, he may have a handful of quickies with you just to relieve the stress and anger.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves to experiment. He loves trying new things, touching you in new ways, in new places. He’ll take you on his desk in the Center, on the floor in the woods, somewhere in or around John’s ranch just to piss him off. He isn’t nearly as put off by being discovered as the other two. Sure, he would never want someone leering at you and watching outright, but the thought and thrill of being caught do spice things up a little.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Though he may be older, his stamina is still very much that of a younger man. He still keeps in shape, works hard, and knows how to master mind over matter. Being in the sack is the same. He always makes sure to leave you satisfied and since he is a little old fashioned, he always makes you come first. But he has no issues trying to go again if you want. He includes excessive foreplay as well as denial, so encounters last for a good while.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s more of a “what do you need that for when you have me?” kinda dudes, but once he does include one in bed with you, he’s hooked. He loves using a wand on you until you’re begging him to take it away, or stroking himself while he sits in a chair, watching you try your best to satisfy yourself with the toy pretending it’s him. He gets off on it then, loving to include toys because he sees the frustration and how much you wish he was inside of you instead.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

On a scale of 1-10, good old Jake is a solid 13. He loves hearing you beg for him. He’s notorious for making you wait forever to come, only to force orgasm after orgasm from you once he does. He teases you physically and he teases you verbally. It depends on your taste and limits how far his verbal teasing goes. It can be mild and more condescending, “Look how wet you are, pup. Doesn’t take much does it?” to being more degrading and vulgar, “Such a little slut. Can’t even last a few minutes without needing to be stuffed full.” No matter what, he’ll find a way that works so he can tease.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make**

His voice is quiet, low rumbles in your ear that makes shivers run down your spine. But his noises are much louder, full growls and deep moans that leave you feeling the vibration of his chest against you. He’s animalistic both in technique and vocalization during sex.

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)**

He loves when you surprise him at the Veterans Center, perched up on his desk with no panties. You showing up anywhere with no panties is more than welcome but on his desk? Right there on top of his papers? Bare feet resting on his thick thighs while you spread yourself for him? As much as he likes to believe he doesn’t have any, it’s a weakness of his for sure.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

You know damn well he’s packing. He’s god BDE without trying and it isn’t without accuracy. Probably curves up just a little.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His drive isn’t the issue, its more a matter of time. He wishes he had more time and freedom because his drive is still where it was in his 20’s. It doesn’t take much to get him ready for you and not having sex a few times a week is rare. Even when he’s tired and just wants to sleep, he’s rather easy to work up.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

It depends. Sometimes he’s out quickly, snoring before you even have settled your breath, while others he lays there forever, sleep evading him. Sometimes he reflects on you and your love and how different but good his life has turned out. On those nights sleep finds him easily. Sometimes his mind returns to the war, and Miller, the beatings he took as a child, and all of the suffering he endured so that he could find his purpose. On those nights, the sun is coming up once again and he’s barely gotten a wink.


End file.
